


searching for the free man's ground

by deluxemycroft



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alpha Bucky Barnes, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fisting, Body Modification, Bonding, Consensual Non-Consent, Deaf Clint Barton, Dirty Talk, Domination, Double Penetration, Dubious Consent, Extremely Dubious Consent, Fisting, Imprisonment, Kidnapping, M/M, Master/Pet, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mind Control, Mind Control Aftermath & Recovery, Multi, Omega Clint Barton, Omega Loki, Omega turned Alpha Bucky Barnes, Omega/Omega, Partial Mind Control, Sexual Slavery, Stockholm Syndrome, Struggling, Submission, Telepathy, Verbal Humiliation, a lot of talk about slick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:40:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21993091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deluxemycroft/pseuds/deluxemycroft
Summary: Loki resides in a castle that he cannot leave. If he does, he takes the risk of being captured by Asgard's warriors and put back into the dungeons to rot. However, he takes the risk and steals a few humans to make his confinement a bit more interesting.
Relationships: Clint Barton/Loki, James "Bucky" Barnes/Clint Barton, James "Bucky" Barnes/Clint Barton/Loki
Comments: 4
Kudos: 152
Collections: The Filthiest Fics (purpleeyestelllies)





	searching for the free man's ground

**Author's Note:**

> title is taken from 'scarecrow in the garden' by chris stapleton
> 
> porn written for porn's sake. heed the warnings!
> 
> not beta'd, just looked over by me.
> 
> italics is telepathy

_Clint,_ he hears, and he wakes up. He blinks a few times and then sits up, sighing as he looks around. Still in his rooms in Loki’s castle. He technically has everything he could ask for, all the amenities anyone could want and even more—Loki created him an archery range, he has cooking spells that will make him anything he could ever want, he has hundreds and thousands of books on any topic he could ever want to read—but it’s still a prison. A cell is still a cell, no matter the luxury and no matter the size. Clint rubs at his ears as he gets up and goes to the bathroom.

He hasn’t heard anything on his own in at least a few decades. Loki has a few spells and potions that work temporarily to make him hear, but he believes Clint’s deafness is an integral part of him and doesn’t believe it’s something to be fixed, so doesn’t seem to be putting any real effort into fixing it. Clint has been deaf a lot longer than he was ever hearing, so he doesn’t really mind either way.

When he leaves the bathroom, rubbing a towel over his hair, Loki is perched on one of the chairs near the fireplace that’s always burning, no matter the season. Loki always kind of looks like he should be sitting on a throne instead of on some armchair. Clint sighs at him and pulls on a pair of sweats and then sits on the chair next to the god. Loki has been missing the past few days, which isn’t _too_ unusual, but they usually eat meals together and Loki will occasionally pop up and harass Clint while he’s practicing down at the range until Clint gets fed up and annoyed enough to fire arrows at Loki, who always laughs delightedly and takes great joy in out-maneuvering Clint’s abilities. Bastard.

“What?” Clint asks, kicking his feet up onto the ottoman.

Loki holds out a hand in Clint’s general direction and raises an eyebrow at him when Clint just sighs at him. Clint eventually gives in—he always does—and reaches across the arm of the chair to take Loki’s hand in his. He’s stretched out between the two chairs while Loki is lounging comfortably in his. He’s tried moving the chairs closer but Loki just pins them down with magic or moves his further so Clint has to stretch even farther. A little shock raises up his arm from where Loki’s hand contacts his skin and Clint’s eyes clench shut as he takes in a little gasp of air.

 _Clint,_ Loki murmurs into his mind, and Clint feels the way his body moves without his consent, as he falls out of the chair and hobbles over to kneel at Loki’s feet where he belongs. _You have been good lately, haven’t you?_

 _Gonna let me go?_ Clint asks in return, mostly because he can’t help himself. He always asks, and Loki always smiles at him and runs his hand through Clint’s wild hair and shakes his head.

 _You know I can’t,_ Loki replies, as he always does. One of his fingers in Clint’s mind twitches and he leans his head against Loki’s thigh, Loki’s hand resting on his cheek, fingers petting over his hair. 

Clint isn’t entirely sure just how long he’s been at Loki’s castle. He woke up here one morning and hasn’t left since. He has tried everything he can think of to escape and finally got to the point where he knows there’s no escape. He’s literally climbed the walls in frustration and it doesn’t help. He’s tried throwing himself from the roof and some spell always catches him. He’s not going to die or leave without Loki’s permission, and he knows it. But he’s also come to learn that Loki is as much a prisoner as Clint is; from what Clint has gathered over the months or years of his own captivity that if Loki leaves and is caught, he will be thrown back into Asgard’s dungeons. He rarely takes the chance and leaves only when he must; such as when he went and stole Clint, or on the rare occasion he needs an ingredient for his potions or whatever weird shit he’s up to. 

Clint just sighs and waits for Loki to get around to telling him whatever it is. It’s probably Stockholm Syndrome or something but this has become Clint’s favorite part of the day, where the two of them come together and meld minds and Clint relives how it felt to be Loki’s under control of the Scepter. He’d been mad, before, when Loki hadn’t taken him yet, when Loki had been taken back to Asgard and Clint had thought he was his own again. 

Loki shifts his weight in his chair and the shock of what he smells makes Clint open his eyes in shock as he yanks himself fully out of Loki’s mind. “You’re going into heat,” he rasps. Loki’s mouth turns down but he nods. Clint doesn’t stop him as Loki reaches out to connect their skin again. _Did you come to me for help?_

Loki chuckles into his mind and Clint shivers at the sound. _I would enjoy your mouth again,_ Loki murmurs, brushing his fingers over Clint’s lips. Clint wants to shove himself back and run, but Loki’s hands suddenly become vices on his shoulders and neck and pin him in place. They don’t—they don’t _talk_ about that.

The first time was when he was under control of the Scepter, when he’d fallen to his knees and _begged_ Loki to service him, and Loki had looked down at him and opened his tunic and Clint had sucked his cock down like it was all that kept him alive. The second and third and fourth and the next uncountable times were all when Clint was in the castle, when he had thought that he could gain favor or use Loki’s distraction as a way to escape, but Clint quickly learned Loki wasn’t going to let him out, no matter what. The others were when Loki plied him with drink or drugs or potions until Clint was intoxicated to say no. One especially memorable time, Loki had given him a stimulant and Clint had jerked himself off until his cock was raw and his balls were aching and he was still hard and he had been curled up in a ball in his bed, on the verge of tears, when Loki had come into his room and undone his pants and Clint had seen him and _known_ that Loki’s come was the cure to all his ails and he had put his mouth and hands to use until Loki ejaculated all over him and the stimulant had finally lessened and Clint had come back to himself and found that he was moaning and rubbing Loki’s spend into his skin and Loki was watching him smugly, eyes alight, as Clint reached down and jerked himself off one last time.

They both know Clint’s truth: he belongs to Loki, and he’ll do whatever he needs to serve him. He just has to put up a fight first and tell himself he doesn’t want it, but he’s always been the type to bend over in the end.

When Clint stops trying to pull away, Loki’s hands relax and he goes back to petting his hair. _My mouth?_ Clint finally says, trying to be sly and sultry, but he fails, sounding unsure and wary instead. Loki smirks into his mind. _How long do you have?_

_Asgardians go through a small heat every few years, and a true heat perhaps once every twenty-five or fifty years. This is a small heat._

Clint doesn’t ask about Jotun heats. He knows better by now. He’d learned the truth in one of their various mind meld sessions, back towards the beginning of his captivity, and had thought he could use it as leverage to get free. Loki had cast the mother of all whipping spells upon him until Clint had passed out from the pain and blood loss and he’d never asked again. 

He nods. _What do you need me to do?_

Loki tips his chin up, runs the pads of his fingers over the planes of Clint’s face. _I will tell you when it is time._

With that, Loki goes quiet. He stays in Clint’s mind, looks through his memories, learns about the differences in Aesir and human omegas, learns that Clint’s heats are very different than his own, and settles back into his seat, mind racing. Clint leans against Loki’s leg, thinking about how he can be put to use to help Loki through his heat. He shudders at the thought, cock tightening in his pants, nipples pebbling, aching for a mouth on them, and pretends it's not what he wants.

Later, Loki deftly pulls out of Clint’s mind, leaves him puddled on the floor as Loki pushes to his feet and leaves the room. Clint manages to gather himself back up and goes into the bathroom to run cold water over his face until he feels like a person again, or at least someone pretending to be a person, and then he goes down the hall to his archery range and fires arrows until his entire body is shaking from the strain and his mind is empty.

Loki doesn’t join him for dinner or supper, so Clint finishes his food and then resolutely ignores the urge in his gut to curl up at the foot of Loki’s chair and instead stretches out on the couch instead. He reads a book about Asgardian war tactics and falls asleep in front of the fire.

Loki comes back into his rooms once Clint is asleep and stands next to the couch, looking down at him with a frown. He watches him sleep for awhile, tugs the book out of his hands and sets it down on the small table next to the couch, and then levitates Clint back to bed. He quickly and efficiently strips Clint down, not letting himself linger over Clint’s skin the way he wants to. Loki hasn’t let himself sleep with Clint the entire time the archer has been here, but he indulges himself this once, slides on top of the covers and closes his eyes at the way Clint immediately curls up next to him, pushes his head into Loki’s chest.

“Hush,” Loki murmurs quietly to him, knowing Clint can’t hear him regardless. He slips a hand down and brushes over Clint’s useless cock and down to his hole, presses the pad of his finger against it until it softens and opens for him, slick easing the way. Clint’s body knows it belongs to him, knows it’s true master. As much as Loki wants to roll him over and fuck Clint until he wakes up, he forces himself to get up and leave, but he does let himself lick Clint’s slick off his fingers, fighting down his moan at the taste. _Soon,_ Loki tells himself, looking back at the sleeping omega in bed as he closes the door behind himself. _Soon._

* * *

Loki joins him in bed the next morning. His hands are shaking and he _reeks_ of heat. Clint, who has always gotten off on his own scent, moans and rolls into Loki, sniffing at his neck. Loki’s hands, strong and sure, push Clint back down to the bed.

“Wait—” Clint says, right before Loki dives into his mind. He tries to fight, tries to push Loki off, tries to grapple and wrestle his way out, but Loki has always been stronger than him and holds him down effortlessly. _Loki, don’t—_

 _I’m going to do whatever I want to you,_ Loki tells him firmly, and he reaches down to take his own cock in hand, and even as he struggles, Clint’s eyes are glued to it. He couldn’t look away if his life depended on it. _And you’re going to like it._

Clint automatically shakes his head. _No,_ he whines, but he’s hard and he’s wet already. He licks his lips as he watches pre-come bead up at the tip of Loki’s cock. _Don’t,_ he begs. Loki slides up his body, gives Clint a peek of his hole, already wet and open. Clint moans and Loki takes the opportunity to choke Clint with his cock. Clint tries to fight him off but Loki is stronger and has the upper hand and eventually seats himself fully in Clint’s mouth, Clint choking around the length in his throat.

 _Slut,_ Loki gasps out, eyes rolling in the back of his head. _You barely even fought this time. I’m going to mark you up with my come and you’re just going to let me?_

 _I’ve never_ let _you do anything_ , Clint replies, but it’s weak, and he can barely think around the cock in his mouth, around the stretch of his lips and the weight on his tongue and the pressure in his throat. He doesn’t want to give in but Loki tastes _so good_ and he’s so strong and he’s all Clint has ever wanted and—

Loki fucks in and out of his mouth a few times, head of his cock popping in and out of Clint’s throat, Clint spasming around it as he gags, and then Loki pulls out completely and jerks off until he’s coming over Clint’s face. Clint closes his eyes and feels like he’s being blessed as hot ropes of come cover his face, but he freezes up as Loki’s weight shifts, and his eyes flash open to see Loki move forward even further, knees on either side of Clint’s head, and his winking hole descends on Clint’s mouth. 

Clint doesn’t even pretend to fight. He’s always fucking _loved_ the taste of omega slick. He used to sniff out omegas while he was in the circus and he’d whore himself out just to get a taste. He used to edge himself for hours just to lick the taste of himself off his fingers. He just opens his mouth and arches his neck up and buries his face in between Loki’s cheeks and sucks and slurps and licks until his entire face is covered and Loki is all he can smell. It’s so good that Clint can smell himself slicking up the sheets.

He wiggles his tongue in deep, kisses his rim, works his way in until he can’t breathe, and above him, he can feel Loki jerking himself off, his balls moving on Clint’s nose. _Omega slut,_ Loki gasps into his mind, and Clint whimpers, then goes in deeper, trying to find the root of Loki’s slick, tries to push his head into Loki’s hole until he lives up there and lives off the taste of Loki on his tongue. _I knew you were needy and desperate but I didn’t know you were this far gone, pet,_ Loki tells him, and Clint’s hips twitch up, cock slapping against his stomach. _Little queer omega, aren’t you? So horny for other omegas that you don’t even care about alphas?_

Unbidden, the thought floods Clint’s mind of him eating Loki out while an alpha fucks him and he comes as hard as he ever has, and Loki comes as well, a rush of slick covering Clint’s tongue and Loki grinds down on him while Clint desperately tries to chase it all down until he’s gasping and his face is flushed and covered in slick and then Loki pulls back. Clint strains after him, desperate for it, but he freezes when he sees the smug look on Loki’s face.

 _Did you enjoy that?_ Loki asks, and he doesn’t wait for an answer, just flips Clint over and sinks his cock in. Clint’s immediate response is to moan and lift his hips into it, so he fights that and tries to get away, struggles under Loki’s grasp, waits until Loki pins him down and fucks him so hard that his cock and his hands are all Clint knows. _I’m going to find an alpha for you,_ Loki tells him, and Clint shivers at the thought. _Would you like that, pet?_

 _Yes,_ Clint moans, eyes rolling in the back of his head. _I want an alpha to fuck me for you. I want an alpha to mate me and mark me while you watch._

Loki’s mouth brushes over the bonding gland on Clint’s neck and Clint gasps, automatically tilts his head to the side. He shivers and tightens around Loki’s dick as Loki’s teeth graze his neck. They both know it wouldn’t take but Loki could try anyway. Neither of them have the knot or the pheromones or the chemicals in their semen necessary for a proper bonding bite to take, but Loki could bite him anyway. Loki smiles against his neck. _Does my little pet want that? He wants his master to find him a strong alpha? Is his master’s cock not sufficient?_

 _I want a knot,_ Clint sobs. _I want an alpha to knot me, Loki._ His hole _aches_ for it and he never really thought he would be a knot-slut but he knows better now, knows his body is made and designed to be fucked, knows that whatever Loki wants is what Clint will give him. He imagines being fucked, being mated, while Loki watches and strokes himself, and Clint gasps out as he orgasms, heat flooding his body, slick leaking out around Loki’s cock. _Master, Loki, sir, please. I need a knot._

 _Little knot-slut,_ Loki murmurs affectionately, gasping out his own orgasm, flooding Clint with come. He breathes heavily on the back of Clint’s neck as aftershocks rock his body. _My little omega whore._

 _Yours,_ Clint gasps, tilting his hips up as Loki slides out of him and then plugs him up with a thick plug with a knot at the base, shivers racing up Clint’s spine. He collapses back to the bed, feeling boneless, and Loki’s long fingers trace up his legs and around his hole and over his back. _Loki,_ Clint murmurs, eyes fluttering shut.

Loki, not yet sated, summons a potion and rolls Clint over onto his stomach, ties him down with a wave of his fingers, and rubs the potion over Clint’s sensitive cock. It hardens quickly and Loki settles down over it, Clint gasping as his dick slides into Loki’s hot, tight channel. Loki sighs in relief as a bit of the ache is satisfied and moves quickly to pleasure himself, working his muscles over Clint’s cock as he fucks himself on it.

 _Little omega whore,_ Loki says to him, watching in amusement as Clint struggles against the ropes binding him to the bed as he becomes too overstimulated. _This is all you’re useful for, you know. All you’re good for is to service me. No matter how you struggle, no matter how you fight, you know your place in the world. I would cut off your cock and turn it into a cunt if it didn’t bring me pleasure._

Clint’s struggles momentarily cease as he thinks about that. Two holes to serve his master better would be all he could ask for. He knows he’s playing right into Loki’s hands, knows he should be fighting more, but the thought of Loki manipulating his body and changing integral parts of him for his pleasure makes him so fucking horny he could scream. _Give me both a cunt and keep my cock, master,_ Clint says, and Loki tightens around him at the thought. _Turn my body into a vessel that exists for your pleasure._

Loki smiles down at him, the way a shark smiles at its prey. _You want a cunt?_ Loki asks, and one hand comes down to brush over Clint’s mouth. _My little omega slut wants more holes to be fucked in?_

Clint moans at the thought. _Give me an alpha that fucks me in one hole while you use the other,_ he finally gasps out, and going by the way Loki stops fucking himself on Clint’s cock and the way his eyes flare, Loki likes that idea. _Use my body, master, for it is yours._

Loki leans forward and shakes as he comes, his cock giving a few small spurts of come, slick sliding down Clint’s cock and mixing with the slick already spilling from Clint’s hole. Whore, Loki murmurs to him, but it’s affectionate. _Finally learning your place._ He pets over Clint’s hair as he moves forward, Clint’s cock sliding wetly out of his body. _Good boy. Good omega._

Clint whimpers.

Loki’s hand settles over his throat and Clint does not even fight as Loki chokes him until he falls unconscious.

* * *

He doesn’t have any extra or new parts when he wakes up, which is both a relief and a disappointment. He’s also alone in bed, and the ropes are gone. The room reeks like both of their scents and Clint knows he’s making sounds of need as he leans forward and buries his face into the bedding where their combined scents are the strongest. He stops himself from licking it up or sucking the sheets into his mouth, and forces himself to get up and go into the bathroom. He showers and then freezes as he catches sight of himself in the mirror. It looks like a pack of feral dogs went after him. He’s _covered_ in bite and teeth marks. Looks like Loki used him well after he passed out. He shivers at the thought.

Clint shifts the plug a bit inside of himself, moans as it presses against his prostate, and then gets ready for the day, posting up in his usual chair as one of the housekeeping spells brings him a cup of coffee and a bit of breakfast. To his surprise, Loki doesn’t join him all day, and Clint spends his day lounging on the couch, eating chocolates and drinking coffee and reading trashy romance novels. He edges himself on the plug and when it becomes clear Loki isn’t joining him for dinner either, Clint pulls it out and takes himself to completion with his own fingers.

The next few days pass in a similar way. He spoils himself and then works it off on the training course. Clint thinks up a few ways to get Loki back for fucking him so hard—and so _well_ —and while he knows none of it will work, he feels good about it. He ruthlessly doesn’t let himself think about how Loki fucked him and left him, and instead pretends Loki really is out there getting him an alpha, really is risking his future and his freedom to get Clint a knothead. 

He’s hanging upside down in the range and firing arrows at invisible targets when the door opens. He doesn’t notice for a minute and then fights as magic lifts him up and brings him down to the ground, and he lands on his feet, arrow nocked and aimed between Loki’s eyes in one rapid, smooth movement.

Loki raises an eyebrow at him and motions for Clint to follow him. Clint glares at him and shakes his head, turns his attention back to the range, but Loki merely levitates him and floats him down the hall after him. Clint tries to fight his way free but he knows it’s futile. He eventually gives up and fires arrows at the back of Loki’s head as Loki floats him back to his rooms. Loki waves his hand and Clint’s bow and arrows disappear from his hands and Clint groans in frustration.

He freezes when he sees what Loki has brought him. The man wrapped in seidr on the end of Clint’s bed is giving off enough pissed off alpha pheromones that Clint’s knees go weak. He has long brown hair and his left arm is metal and he looks _furious_. Loki’s magic gently sets Clint on his feet and Loki sets a hand on Clint’s shoulder. A sliver of magic shoots through his body and Clint shivers.

 _What’s his name?_ Clint asks.

Loki shrugs. _His name can be whatever you wish it to be. They were calling him Soldier._

“Soldier,” Clint says aloud, and the alpha’s head shoots up and he glares at Clint. His eyes are blue fire and he bares his teeth. Clint sniffs again and he frowns. _He smells strange._

_From what I can understand, he was originally an omega, and when he was taken, they turned him into an alpha._

_I didn’t even realize that was possible,_ Clint admits, and he moves forward, Loki shadowing behind him. _He’s beautiful._ He looks familiar, too, something niggling at the back of Clint’s mind, and the alpha snarls at him. Clint can barely hear it and he rubs tiredly at his ears.

 _Neither did I,_ Loki tells him. _As far as I was aware, one’s designation is permanent and cannot be altered. But humans are always working to change what should stay the same._ He hands Clint a small, familiar vial, and Clint uncorks it, swallows down the potion, and winces as sound pops in around him. He can hear the alpha’s growl in his fucking bones. Clint blushes as his body goes wet and loose and the alpha freezes and sniffs the air, then those blue fire eyes land on him with uncanny, inhuman ferocity. The alpha struggles against his bonds and Clint can _smell_ his arousal.

 _Oh, fuck,_ Clint whispers, and the moment before Loki releases the bonds on the alpha, Clint turns on his heel and runs. Loki opens up the rest of the castle to him and Clint knows it well enough to know where he can run and hide, but he hears the alpha growling and running after him, snarling under his breath, so far gone that he’s nonverbal, and Clint ducks into an unused room as the alpha darts past, boots light and quick on the stone floor. “Fuck,” Clint gasps out, trying not to give away his position with his arousal, but he knows he’s flooding the entire castle with his slick and his scent.

There’s a growl right outside the door and Clint shoves it open, smacking the alpha in the face, and he runs as fast as he can down the stairs and into the kitchen, knocks over a boiling pot and then into the main dining room, where Loki is standing next to the roaring fire, hands clasped behind his back. This is where it’s going to happen, then. Clint moves to the far end of the long table, breathing hard, sweating.

The alpha steps slowly into the room, cock hard in his pants, hair wild around him, and those blue eyes are on fire as he sniffs and glares and snarls at Clint. Loki waves a hand and all the doors slam shut. He watches in faint amusement as Clint and the alpha track each other and keep pace around the table, eyes locked on each other, and Clint takes a chance to turn and bolt, but the alpha snarls and does an inhuman leap across the table and grabs Clint’s waist and shoves him down to the ground, growling so loudly and deeply that it makes Clint’s entire body shudder and soften.

Loki floats them over to the plush rug in front of the fire and takes a seat as the alpha scents Clint, tears apart his clothes and pulls off his boots and nips behind his knees and noses over his feet and up his crack and sniffs his armpits and licks over his fingers and finally comes to a stop over the gland on Clint’s neck. “Please,” Clint sobs, and he’s so wet and open and aching for it that he feels like he’s going to die if this alpha doesn’t fuck him and knot him. “Loki, master, _please._ ”

He tilts his head to see the alpha looking at Loki as well, and Clint shivers underneath him. He can feel how hard the alpha is, how hot his skin is, how strong and virile he is, and Clint cants his hips up, moans a bit. The alpha’s metal hand comes up and pushes his head down. The message is clear: _Shut up. You don’t get to decide._

Clint tries to push against him, just wants to feel the strength of the alpha holding him down, and Loki tuts at him. “He’s desperate for it,” Loki tells the alpha, who grumbles. “He won’t give me a moment’s peace, you know. Little omega whore.” Loki sighs as Clint whimpers. He didn’t realize how much noise he made until he could hear it. “Oh, fuck him, will you?”

The alpha smiles, sniffs along the back of Clint’s neck, noses over the bonding gland on his neck. “Gladly,” he rumbles, and Clint gasps at the sound of his voice. “Mine,” the alpha says, and then his metal hand is pushing at Clint’s hole, shoving him open, cold metal slicked up with Clint’s own slick, and his fingers sink in.

“Greedy little slut,” Loki notes, sounding unsurprised. “He opens so well, doesn’t he? Like he’s made to be fucked.”

The alpha grumbles, slides a third finger in. The metal stays cool no matter how deep he goes inside Clint, and the contrast makes Clint moan and push back against it, even as the alpha holds him down. He wants the fingers deeper, wants something bigger, wants to be held down and forced open. He struggles again and the alpha finally snarls at him, the threat starting deep in his chest and echoing through his entire body, until Clint shivers and goes limp. “Stay,” the alpha orders, still in the same deep, stilted manner, and Clint whimpers.

“No,” he says, but he moans as the alpha slides in a last finger, his knuckles bumping up against Clint’s hole, Clint’s desperate body opening and sucking him in, desperate to be filled. Clint turns to look up at Loki, tries to put out as much helpless omega scent as he can. Loki’s nostrils flare and he momentarily bares his teeth, and Clint can see his cock gets even harder in his trousers. “Master, please, don’t let him, I don’t want him to fuck me.”

“Pity,” Loki drawls, “as it seems your body is saying something else.”

“Loki,” Clint says, eyes rolling in the back of his head as the alpha rubs over his prostate, and his cock begins to leak over the rug beneath them. “I want you to fuck me, not this alpha. Master, please, I don’t want it—”

The alpha’s knuckles finally pop inside and so does his thumb. Clint is leaking so much that his thighs are slicked up and he can hear the sound of his body sucking in the alpha’s metal hand. His body is wet and loose and he wants the alpha to fist him while Loki fucks him. He wants to be so full that he can see them bulging inside of him. Clint’s hole closes over the alpha’s metal wrist as the alpha slowly fucks Clint with his fist, Clint moaning at the feeling of each of his knuckles and the massive size of his hand inside of him.

“It doesn’t matter what you want,” Loki tells him, and the alpha noses over his bonding gland again, nips at the sensitive skin, Clint releasing another gush of slick as the alpha moves his fist even deeper into him. “You don’t matter, pet. Nothing you say or do matters. All that matters is that your hole can be used and that you can be fucked. Do you understand?”

Clint comes in small, wet spurts, cock jerking as he shudders on the fist inside of him, eyes locked on Loki, who has finally opened up his pants and pushed them down to reveal his hard cock and his dripping hole. “Master,” Clint sobs, sagging fully to the rug. The alpha is wrist-deep inside of him, pressing insistently against his prostate, sending shivers of heat and sensation through him, and at Loki’s signal, the alpha pulls his hand out of him and holds it up to Clint’s face. He doesn’t hesitate at all to clean his own slick off the alpha’s metal hand. 

“Slut,” the alpha murmurs appreciatively, voice gone deep and husky, and Clint nods, moaning as the alpha settles over him. “My slut,” the alpha murmurs into his ear, and finally, his cock sinks inside Clint’s wet, open hole. “Omega.”

“Alpha,” Clint says, and the alpha’s cock is perfect and heavy and thick and there’s already a knot at the base, Clint’s body accepting it eagerly, sucking it in, as the alpha fucks into him with slow, steady strokes. Clint watches as Loki conjures up a dildo that he slides inside himself as he watches the alpha fuck and _own_ Clint, who is helpless to do anything other than lay there and take it. The alpha moves back a bit, pinches Clint until he gets up onto his hands and knees, and then the alpha wraps his hands around Clint’s hips and fucks the air out of him.

Loki finally moves down from his chair and kneels in front of Clint, who can do nothing other than gasp and hang his mouth open as the alpha owns him. He takes Clint’s head in his hands and pushes and pulls and yanks at him until Clint’s open mouth manages to land on his cock, and then Loki fucks up into him. Clint is useless to help, nothing better than a doll for the both of them to fuck, and he opens his throat and drools around Loki’s cock as the god fucks him. 

The alpha behind him begins to growl, begins to fuck him harder, his knot growing until it’s pulling at Clint’s rim and it hurts as he pulls it out and then shoves it back in, but it’s a good hurt, and Clint moans around Loki’s cock as the alpha makes a home for him inside of Clint. As the alpha gets closer, his thrusts get more and more erratic, and he noses up Clint’s back and sniffs over his bonding gland, over the soft skin there, and Loki threads a hand through Clint’s hair and pulls his head to the side for easier access.

The alpha rumbles his appreciation as he blankets Clint while Loki chokes him on his cock. Loki clears his throat a few times and then manages to gasp out, “I didn’t know omegas went so boneless and pathetic when they were getting knotted. Must be just you, pet. Must be because you’re such a whore for it.”

As his alpha begins to come, as his knot locks inside of Clint and his come begins to spurt inside of him, and his alpha’s teeth lock into his neck, Loki pulls out of Clint and Clint moans at the loss, gasping out, “Alpha,” and with that, Loki comes all over his face, the last spurt landing over Clint’s open, begging mouth. “Master,” Clint begs, and then the world goes dark as the alpha behind him finishes the bond.

* * *

When Clint wakes up, he’s on the couch in front of the fire in his rooms, and Loki is in one of the armchairs. The alpha— _his_ alpha—is sitting on the other armchair, looking both pissed and vaguely frightened. Clint tries to sit up but his alpha growls at him and his body rebels, so he whines as he settles back down. Loki floats over a glass of water and Clint sips at it, moving slightly until he’s leaning against the arm of the couch.

His neck hurts and his hole aches. The rest of his body feels like he got put through the wringer. The potion hasn’t worn off so he can still hear a bit, and his alpha is growling at a low, subsonic pitch that makes Clint want to go to his knees and prostrate in front of him.

Clint finishes the water and sets the cup on the floor. He’s never been very good at doing what he’s supposed to do, so he looks at Loki and then at his alpha and he asks, “So, what’s your name?”

His alpha glares at him but his gaze softens as he looks over Clint and the bond mark on his neck. Clint self-consciously touches it and glances at Loki, who looks supremely self-satisfied at the development. “Alpha,” his alpha finally says, but he sounds unsure about it. 

“They were calling him Soldier,” Loki reminds him, and Clint frowns. “I was able to look in the mind of one of the...I am reluctant to call him a man, but one of the men holding him hostage, and I believe that the alpha had a name once and it was taken from him.”

His alpha grumbles discontentedly at that and shifts uncomfortably in his seat. Clint is stuck between wanting to suckle at his knot or go on another chase around the castle, so he chooses to just sit there and finger at the completed bond bite on his neck. His alpha watches him, eyes dark.

“Did you see his name?” Clint asks, because Loki is definitely the type that would find that information and just not care enough to share it if he’s not directly asked.

Loki shrugs. “No,” he says, but it sounds a bit like a lie. Clint probably has to earn knowing his alpha’s name. He swallows through his sore throat and tries to give Loki a sultry look, but going by the amused look Loki gives him, it’s failed. “Is it even important?” Loki questions. “Does he even need a name, pet?”

Clint shrugs, not entirely sure what to say. His instinct is to say that if Loki says his alpha doesn’t need a name, then Clint shouldn’t even ask, but he also likes to ignore his instincts. “Dunno,” he finally mumbles, shifting uncomfortably. There’s something unspooling in his gut, something hot and warm, and Loki sniffs the air and gives Clint a low, dark smile. “Sir?” Clint asks, sitting up as heat suddenly floods his system. It takes him a minute to realize his heat is hitting him, hitting him _hard_ , and he’s had heats before but he usually has a few days of lead-up, usually a few days to get ready, but suddenly his alpha is in front of him, eyes on fire, hard hands shoving Clint down and pushing him down, and Clint is fighting back, but his alpha holds him down and fucks him and Clint sobs out in both relief and fury that his body would betray him like this.

“Shut up,” Loki tells him, and Clint’s mouth snaps shut. He whines in his throat as his alpha finally seats fully inside of him, cock hard and hot and thick inside of him. His body is hot and desperate and he _needs_ it. “Human omegas go into heat if they don’t get pregnant while bonded. Given that I made it impossible for you to become pregnant, as I have no interest in raising one of your spawn while you two fuck each other raw over the next few decades, you will become insatiable for the next few days.” Clint moans and his alpha yanks him back so he’s leaning back against his alpha’s chest, his alpha biting down on his bonding mark even though his knot hasn’t begun to form. Clint’s head sags back against his alpha’s shoulder and he meets Loki’s gaze across the room. “I suppose this is a gift to myself,” Loki muses, sliding a hand down his trousers and wrapping it around his cock. “I will enjoy this one.”

Clint doesn’t know anything else as his alpha fucks him good and proper and just like he needs, ignores his subconscious refusals and his begging of Loki to make him stop, and when he knots Clint, Clint comes and comes and comes, his alpha filling him up as Clint’s body sucks him in and slick eases the way and trickles out from his hole to cover his balls. His alpha reaches down and gets a fingerful of Clint’s slick and slides it into Clint’s mouth and his alpha smiles as Clint moans at his own taste and sucks it down.

“Good omega,” his alpha rumbles into his ear, licking Clint’s blood off his teeth. “Good omega.”

* * *

Over the next few months, Clint learns bits and pieces about his new alpha. He learns his alpha was taken prisoner when he was young, and his kidnappers performed surgery after surgery and injected him with dozens of types of serums and hormones until he lost his omega status and became an alpha. They’d tried to replicate the process on other omegas, but it had always failed, leaving his alpha as the only successful person to ever fully switch sub-types. They made him the quinnisential alpha, with a knot the size of his fist, a cock the size of Clint’s forearm, and he’s possessive and protective and controlling and angry and Clint fucking loves him. 

His alpha remembers more, remembers a lot more. He remembers he was in the army, remembers he had friends, remembers one in particular, one that, somehow, he and Clint shared. Captain America.

His alpha is, beyond reason and beyond sense, Bucky Barnes. The Winter Soldier is Captain America’s best friend. It feels kind of purposefully ironic. It doesn’t really matter anymore who he was, Clint reasons, given that they’ll never be allowed to leave the castle, so all that matters is that Bucky is Clint’s alpha, and that they both belong to Loki.

His alpha remembers more, remembers what HYDRA did to him, remembers all the people killed for them, and he has days where he goes quiet and contemplative, has nights where he has nightmares and he wakes up in a frenzy and either tries to kill Clint or fucks him until Clint bleeds. Barnes tries to escape a few times, no matter how Clint tells him there’s no escape, but Barnes gets a look in his eye that’s feral and scared and Clint knows he has to _try_ , otherwise he won’t be able to forgive himself.

Loki alternates between heavily involving himself in their relationship and antagonizing them into arguing each other and then making up with sex—always in front of Loki—or he completely leaves them alone. Clint finds himself missing his god and always seeks him out and usually ends up sitting at his feet for a few hours while Loki does paperwork or reads or just ignores him. Loki likes it best when Clint goes to his knees and snuffles around his clothed cock and then slowly undoes the ties on Loki’s trousers with his teeth and then takes his slowly hardening cock into his mouth, where Clint suckles him down to a slow, burning orgasm. Clint likes it best when Loki fucks his mouth while Bucky fucks his ass, and he also likes it best when he has his face buried in Loki’s ass while Bucky fucks him. He likes most things, really, but likes it best when they let him fight and beg them not to before whichever one of them pins him down and forces him to take it. Clint isn’t picky; he likes everything best.

He wakes up one morning to find that Loki has finally followed up on his promise to remove Clint’s cock and replace it with a cunt. Everything feels warm and squishy and Bucky’s metal hand seems magnetized to slide inside of him, fingering him slowly as he thumbs over Clint’s clit. Everything feels different, feels hotter at the core of him, and he leaks slick from two holes. Loki slides into bed with them and slaps Bucky’s hand away until he can replace Bucky’s fingers with his cock. Loki slips inside of him and behind him, Bucky moves quickly to fill up Clint’s ass with his own cock, Clint’s eyes rolling to the back of his head at the strange dual sensation.

His alpha sniffs at his neck as his hips thrust shallowly, hands tight on Clint’s hips, but Clint is overwhelmed with the heat of it all, his body shuddering at the feeling of two cocks inside of him. He’s had both of them in his ass before, had Loki and a dildo, as well as Bucky and a dildo, but this is different. He can feel them rubbing against each other against the thin wall separating his ass and his cunt, can feel the way his ass sucks his alpha in while his cunt just opens and gapes for his master. Loki finds his g-spot and heat suffuses Clint’s entire body and he shivers as he orgasms. It feels different, feels stranger, feels like it happens throughout his entire body instead of just his cock and his ass.

Then Loki fucks him and Bucky reaches around to finger at Clint’s sensitive clit, and so much slick leaks out of his holes that his alpha and master can barely even stay inside of him, and their cocks are slipping in and out as they fuck him, and when Bucky knots him, he knots Clint’s hole and Loki gasps at the feeling of Bucky’s cock twitching inside of Clint’s body. Then Loki comes as Bucky bites down on Clint’s neck, metal fingers still rubbing Clint’s clit, and Clint orgasms again, body seizing up, throwing his head back and gasping, eyes staring forward and unseeing. Something deep inside of him clenches up and heat suffuses through him, sending sparkles down his arms and legs.

Loki’s hands graze over his sides as he settles back down, shivering as he comes back to himself. _Oh, you poor little slut,_ Loki murmurs to him. _Did you like my present?_

He can’t even pretend to hate it. Clint feels tears slip out of his eyes as he nods. _Loved it_ , he gasps, squeezing his cunt muscles around Loki’s softening cock. _Love being your whore, master. Love being my alpha’s slut._

 _Good omega,_ Loki tells him. Bucky’s teeth finally detach from his neck and his alpha licks the sweat and blood from his neck, waiting until his knot subsides to move down and clean him up. When Loki pulls out of him, Bucky replaces his cock with his fingers, keeping Loki’s come inside of him, and Loki moves up the bed to wriggle his ass enticingly in Clint’s face, the scent of omega slick reaching Clint’s nose and making his mouth water. _Will you please your master, pet? Will you clean me up?_

 _Of course, master,_ Clint replies dutifully, gasping as his alpha’s rough tongue begins to clean up his holes, and he shakingly brings his hands up to spread Loki’s cheeks, whimpering at the way Loki’s wet hole winks at him. _I live to serve._

 _Good omega,_ Loki murmurs to him as Clint leans his head down and gets to work, moaning at the taste of him. Loki smiles to himself, arching his back as Clint tongues him and slurps down as much slick as he can. Loki settles his head down onto the pillow and closes his eyes, taking his pleasure where he can get it. He’s made his imprisonment as luxurious and as pleasurable as he can, and he’s even found pets he doesn’t even desire to dispose of. He’ll keep these two, he thinks. He likes them. They’re just so eager, and that’s something Loki has always enjoyed in his partners.

 _Good omega,_ Loki repeats, and Clint moans into his hole, and Loki glances back over his shoulder to see Bucky mounting Clint again, the two of them resorted to just beasts. That’s all humans are, anyway, beasts beholden to their instincts. Loki merely takes advantage of that and uses it to his advantage.

He’s always been indulgent. His alpha fucks into his omega like a beast and his omega whimpers and whines as he tries to eat Loki out while also having his alpha’s hand in his hair, yanking his head back. Loki reaches down to finger himself while he watches them, and after he sees slick slide down Clint’s thighs, he magics a dildo to fill Clint’s cunt. _Poor little slut,_ he murmurs into Clint’s mind, watching avidly as Clint’s eyes roll back as he’s filled in both holes again. _Let your master take care of you. Let your alpha own you like you need._

 _Yes, master,_ Clint gasps, and as his alpha knots him, Clint’s eyes lock with Loki’s, and Loki smiles. Life could be worse, he supposes, but it rarely gets better than this.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed! please leave reviews and kudos
> 
> follow me:  
> twitter: @whenhedied  
> tumblr: @deluxemycroft


End file.
